


Self-sacrifice

by orphan_account



Series: An Emperor, a Beast, and a Prophet [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: AU: Valkorion lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Multi, Non-binary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Heskal keeps vigil over the two people he cares about.Set in the same universe as my fan-comic, Bestia's Wrath.





	Self-sacrifice

Heskal sat on a chair between two beds, upon which two people rested. One was a thin old man with grey hair and a full beard. Valkorion, his broken emperor. He seemed out cold, and had a fresh scar on his right temple. On the other, was a sickly pale person with mid-length tangled hair dyed purple. Their name was Shyren and they were a chosen of Nahut, doomed to a lifetime of strife and pain. They were protecting him and the other Scions, and lost an eye, to a former friend no less. The empty socket was now covered with a massive kolto patch. They were sleeping fitfully. Heskal felt pain coming off them, and took their hand into his, channeling more energy into their wound. He slumped in the chair afterwards, exhausted, still holding Shyren's hand, and continued his vigil over the two people he loved.

Heskal was many things: fanatic, angry, a fatalist, but he also was a healer, ready to give his energy and very life force to those who needed him. Many times he would spend nights at the bedside of one of the Scions, giving out healing even when it made him collapse. Especially now, when he and the remaining Scions were in hiding, picked off one by one by the pursuing Knights. He didn't regret burning up for others. It was his fate and he relished it, painful and exhausting as it was.

His attention drifted to the old man unconscious on the other bed.

Valkorion at least seemed to be at peace, if unconscious. Heskal healed the lightsaber wound in his chest and kept him alive. He remembered falling asleep by his side, too tired to move, after pouring his all into healing him. This man was too important to the fate of Zakuul. He was important to Heskal too, but he tried to brush his feelings aside. He failed, hard. Anxiety gripped at Heskal's heart, feeding doubts to his mind. What if he never wakes up? What if he quietly dies while Heskal is asleep or away and can't help him? The Scion shut his silver eyes and took a shaky breath, grounding himself. His visions showed mostly disaster and death lately, with Valkorion waking up being the only good thing he saw. He wondered if he was scared for Zakuul or terrified of losing Valkorion.

Heskal sighed, looking back to Shyren. They seemed more at peace, now that Heskal healed them. His visions were foggy when it came to the chosen of Nahut, and that didn't help his anxiety. He squeezed their hand gently, about to resume his vigil, but then a vision overtook him: flashes of lush jungle, a black beach, and a strange man with nebulae in his eyes. A feeling of safety. A name rang out in his mind: Rishi.

Heskal knew where to go now.


End file.
